Phantom
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: All she wanted to know was why a mask man stood in her bed room in the dead of night.


Hello! Im just going to say I'm sorry for my mistakes. Also that I actual enjoyed writing this and I was thinking of doing a second part to it, but I don't know...whatever though I hope you enjoy the small one-shot for now.

* * *

She looked at him, his face bing covered by a white mask. A smile graced his lips the only part that wasn't hidden behind such a white mask. She backed up against the wall confused of who this masked man was and what did he want from her? He inched closer to her a word no said between both. That's the moment she noticed she had hit the melon colored wall. Fear struck her every fiber in her began to panic though she wouldn't let this man see it. Pushing her shoulders back and standing her ground she would indeed get answers from the masked man who decided to waltz into her room in the dead of night.

"Who are you?" Her voice was firm and strong, in her mind she have herself a pat on the back. The man tilted his head to the side letting his blonde hair fall over the covered eyes. With the moons light that came in through the balcony windows she was able to see through the back covering in his eyes. She saw a sparkle of blue in the covering. A smirk now danced on his peach colored lips. Again she asked the man who he was but he didn't answer instead placed his gloved finger over his lips to show that he wouldn't answer that easily.

Getting irritated with the man she pouted and told him to tell her who he was. Still she got no response from the man. She also huffed in her irritated mood crossing her arms over her chest.

That's when she began to glare at him, she on the other hand couldn't see any emotion except that stupid smirk that was on his lips. Minutes passed she nor he said a word to one another. Growling she was about to punch him in the chest for him to say or to atleast react. Though that didn't go as plan for her he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She hit his chest her other arm in between their close bodies.  
She Confused for a few second, but when she came back and noticed what was going on, she couldn't help but blush. She tried pulling arm but his strong arms held her in place...damn him.

"Why are you so anger?" His voice held a teasing tone to it. Her breath hitched as talked...HE TALKED!

"Anger! I don't know who the bloody hell you are and you come into my room at night! And your wondering why I'm mad!" She would have yelled her words out but their where more people that rested in the house, and for some of reason she didn't want them to come.

"That's why? Just because you don't know me?" He spoke again picking his words carefully.

"That's a good enough reason!" She tried to pull away, but still she couldn't. "Let me go!"

"I don't really want to" he said as his grip on her tighten every so slightly.

"I don't know you let me go." Her voice almost have a begging tone to it but she caught on and wouldn't let that happen.

"Oh? You don't know me? Are you sure?" He asked a playful grin on his face. She tensed up in his grip and looked carefully at the masked man. Knitting her eyebrow together, her green eyes full of concentration with a shaky hand she was about to pull off that white mask. He grabbed her hand just as her finger touched the white mask. Then as soon as he grabbed her hand he let it go giving her a silent message to continue.

Gulping she carefully pulled off the white mask and held it close to her. She was right he did have blue eyes but these blue eyes where just breath taking, she also knew she ha seen them before. Tracing her finger over his face she had seen this face before, but where?

"Who-who are you?" She asked her voice questioning.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Alice" hurt laced his voice as he looked away from her. "I'm Alfred Jones."

Alfred...Jones, that name where had she heard it? She couldn't remember.

"As kids we were friends..." That's all she needed to hear to remember him.

Alfred Jones!

As a small girl she never had many friends and she got picked on a lot for being in a Kirkland, the towns people called her crazy. Then Alfred moved into their small town and began to play with her even when he found out the way people talked about her and her family he always stood by her side. He was her first friend...she remembered a day when they played a day she held close to her.

* * *

_"Hey Alice!" They blue eyed boy came running up to the Kirkland girl as she watered her flowers. Looking up at him she watched as he ran to her. When he stood in front of him, he was huffing and puffing trying to get his breath to regulate itself._

_"Hello?" She raised an eyebrow at him, she still didn't understand why he ever wanted to be friends with someone like her._

_"I-I brought you these!" He strutted and pulled out some flowers that had been hidden behind his back. Alice's eyes widened as she took them into her arms, but then she scowled as a blush covered her pale checks._

_"Git...you shouldn't take flowers from the ground. They need to live and grow, but now these can't." Her eyes where on the flowers in her hands._

_"Oh well sorry, but I came to ask you a question." His hand moved behind his neck rubbing it._

_"Which is?"_

_"When we get older Mary me!" When the words came out his mouth her head flew up to look at him. His blue eyes held an excited sparkle, they really wanted this. At those moments she didn't know he really wanted to go through with this request. Even though she didn't know a happy smile replaced the scowl and she nodded._

_"Okay Alfred when we get older, I'll be your wife..."_

* * *

_If Alice thought the town hated her when she was a small child she was wrong. At the age of fourteen she was hated even more by everyone, except a single soul. Alfred Jones. He stayed with her when she cried, when many people threw buckets of water on her and her cursed family. That still wouldn't be the worst, but even with all the hatred one event made the age of fourteen-and Alfred fifteen- the worst moment of her life.  
Alfred took her into town one morning it wasn't an unusual event he always liked taking her places. People gave them death stares of course, but Alfred always told her not to play attention to them. As they walked calmly through the streets something not to clam came there way._

_A boy._

_The boy ran into Alfred making them fall to the floor. His brown eyes showed fear and distress. Alfred helped him of of the dirt floor they shared no words, nor would they ever. But! But as he helped him a man came running glaring in his hands a gun. "That's him!" He yelled to others that were behind him. The boy tried to run away but Alfred held him in place. The man with the gun got in front of the trio holding his gun about to shoot the boy but the blonde teen stepped in front._

_"Why are you going to shoot?" Alfred questioned as he held the boy behind him for protection._

_"I don't need to answer to some brat so get out of the way!" The man yelled, Alfred just glared over at the man, He was taller than him._

_"I'm going to ask again okay. I want to know why you are going to shoot him and I want an answer" Alfred's voice was angry something alice had never heard from the boy. The man began to shake slightly._

_"He stole from my shop! The punishment is death in this town!" The man yelled at he waved his gun around. Alfred looked behind his back to look at the boy who wanted to cry. He felt bad for him._

_"Alice." She was taken out of the trance that she had been in and looked at him._

_"Yea?"_

_"Take him away from here." He pushed the boy to Alice._

_"Alf-"_

_"Run now!" Alfred yelled Alice knew he was serious she grabbed his hand and ran, they didn't stop._

_"You can't do that!" The man yelled at Alfred._

_"I'm going to take his place" Alfred told him cooly, that got many gasps from the people behind him._

_"What?"_

_"That's a young boy you were going to kill, and I wouldn't let that happen if you need to punish someone then let it be me"_

_That night flames shinned through the town, it had been years since someone was killed like this. Alice could only stand their tears falling from her green eyes as she watched. She watched as her only friend...her best friend was eaten alive by the flames that licked him alive. She never heard him scream not even once. Falling to her knees she cried alone. Always alone...oh dear Alfred._

* * *

Alfred Jones...he stood in front of her.

Tears fell from her green eyes she didn't even bother to stop them.  
"Don't cry" he told her his voice was soothing to her ears.

"It can't be" she said still crying. "Alfred died...he was burned alive. You're not him." She told him.

"Alice I am Alfred I've come for one reason. Something I promised"

"What?"

"I've come to take you away and marry you." Once he said that she knew this was Alfred...her Alfred. She hadn't told anyone the request Alfred had asked her so many years ago. She had kept in inside her heart letting that simple request grow with her feelings for the blonde.

"Marry? But how are you alive?" She cried out wrapping her arms around his neck. Alone she had been with out her best friend.

"When I asked you to marry me I meant it." He grabbed the mask that had fallen on the bed of the girl who was crying in his arms. "I understand if you don't want to marry me any more but I still love you." He held the mask.

"Love me?"

"Alway have." He took a deep breath and smiled "always will"

She noticed her feelings for Alfred, she knew she had them from the first time he decided to stay by she side. She didn't want to recognize them so she pushed them away. "I love you too!" She squeaked as she told him. He smiled at her and placed his lips on the girl who he had once lost. She kissed him back happily, how long had it been since she was happy? The kiss didn't last long when the separated she looked into his blue eyes a question still remained.

"How are you alive?"

He put the mask on his face covering his face well most of it. She could see a smirk forming on his face. "Love, A Phantom never tells his secrets." He moved his finger on his lips again. Alice just blushed, still in his arms.


End file.
